The present invention relates generally to the field of detecting and measuring bioluminescence of organisms and, more particularly, to the field of detecting and measuring bioluminescent signatures of planktonic organisms.
Bioluminescence has been observed at one time or another in most oceans of the world. In fact, some oceans are known for brillant surface displays which are observed on a year-round basis. While these qualtitative observations have been noted and compiled from frequently traveled areas, there have been relatively few studies describing the specific causative organisms responsible for the observed display. In some instances, the species responsible for bioluminescence has not been determined due to inadequate sampling procedures or unavailable equipment.
A major problem which marine scientists face when conducting bioluminescence measurements at sea is correlating collected photoplankton and zooplankton samples with either measured or visually observed bioluminescence. Determination of which of the collected organisms are luminescent has either been made visually while onboard ship or by reviewing published reports of these species. Both methods appear to be inadequate since some luminous species may not flash or may flash at a level not visually observable when agitated following collection procedures. The literature accounts of which species of organisms are luminescent are quite incomplete. To compound this problem, some bioluminescent forms, such as dinoflagellates, collected from one geographic area have not been observed to be luminescent when collected from other areas.
The use of plankton chambers for the photoelectric recording of flash responses from luminescent dinoflagellates has been reported in literature. See for instance P. B. Tett and M. G. Kelly, 1973, "Marine Bioluminescence" in volume 11, pages 89 through 173 of Oceanography and Marine Biology Annual Review and also A. C. Hardy and R. H. Kay, 1964, "Experimental Studies of Plankton Luminescence" in volume 44, pages 435 through 486 of the Journal of Marine Biology Association United Kingdom. Further, vacuum triggered or induced flash responses have reportedly been observed but apparently this method of stimulation has not been investigated in any great detail. See, for instance, G. L. Clark, R. J. Conover, C. N. David, and J. A. C. Nicol, 1962, "Comparative Studies of Luminescence in Copepods and Other Pelagic Marine Animals" in volume 42, pages 541 to 564 of the Journal of Marine Biology Association United Kingdom.